theplaygroundiiifandomcom-20200214-history
Murdok
'Apperance' Murdok is very tall when compared to other men, standing at a great 7 feet and 7 inches in height. However elongated his form is though, he does not look thin. He is as every bit muscle bound and burly as any frost giant, if not at the same height. His eyes are a shade of blue, reminiscent of the frozen land that is his home. The color of his skin is as pale as undisturbed, freshly hewed snow, settling over all with winter's white blanket. The locks on his head are straight and raven in hue, flowing out from his head; another trait from his mother. His great size and stature seems to single him out in a crowd, making the act of hiding nigh impossible for him if he were ever to do so. His clothes has a distinct, north feel to it. He dons charcoal black greaves and gauntlets, and wears chainmail of a similar hue beneath his tunic, which lays beneath his coat. He wears a cloak with fur on the shoulders, draping down to his calves. 'Personality' Murdok is a person not to be trifled with. This isn't to say that he's a bad person, it's that he would rather get to the point and finish things as need be rather than running around the issue. He reacts instinctively to things that seem like a threat him (for instance, if while talking to someone that someone throws something in his face, he will respond with a prompt swing of his massive sword). If he makes a mistake of some sort, he will have the tendency to do what's necessary to get himself out of the fire, just so he can have the burden off of his conscience. He is very keen on keeping his freedom, as the company of good food, a roaring fire, and drink at his table is company enough for him. However, besides his somewhat non-social nature, he is a rather nice guy. If you somehow make him your fried, then you are lucky to have him as one. He is not the kind to dishonor such a bond, and will stand for such a person if ever the occasion occurs. In terms of fighting, he will use what advantages he has. When fighting, he prefers that no one use what he believes to be "dirty fighting". This would include sneaking around, using poison, or relying solely on sorcery to combat others. He doesn't mind if they are able to dodge his blows, he does mind if they strike from the shadows and slip back in to mask their presence. 'History' He was born in the far north, where giants of frost and ice roamed and wandered. He was born to a Frost giant father and a human mother with raven hair. As was his blood lineage, he grew strong. However, he always felt as if he didn't belong, but could never answer his feeling: until he was told of his heritage. He wasn't angry, he simply now knew why he was so different and treated as a lesser creature amongst the other Jotun. He was a half breed, not quite Jotun, not quite human, but a mixture of both. This wouldn't stop him though. Despite his smaller stature, which really wasn't saying much compared to human standards, he worked tirelessly to bring himself to their level, and his labors finally bore fruit when he singlehandedly took down a young frost giant by himself, the son of the Jotun village chieftain. Instead of rebuking him, he was astonished that such a smaller being could be so strong, and declared him to be of equal standing amongst them and to consider him and his immediate kin as such. That day he was given the sword he now wields, the perfect representation of what he is. Equality though, would not bring satisfaction to this young man's desire for battle, which he learned as he trained and fought so viciously in his icey homeland. He wanted to become stronger, carving a name for himself in this world. And so, with the history of his Jotun heritage in his pocket, he struck out on his own, wandering the lands far and wide for worthy opponents, training himself in the process. To the south, still close to the northern regions of Jarlnarr, he heard of a massive, sprawling city filled to the brim with fighters of every color and stripe. Reasoning that it would be a good place to stop at during his travels, he made his way southward, his presence spreading the tale of a warrior from the north, carrying with him a broad and mighty sword. 'Advantages' *'Strength III (Common):' Murdok's lineage from the mingling of human and giant blood has made him a halfbreed, a part of both, yet not quite the same. He is much larger than your average human, and roughly half the size of an adult Frost Giant. Particularly from his giant heritage, he has immense strength, far more than any normal man does, but not enough to defeat a Frost Giant with strength alone. It does, however, allow him to utilize armor and weapons that a normal man could not, such as weapons and armor fit for a giant. *'Giant's Greatsword of Ice (Uncommon):' Given to Murdok by the chieftain of the Jotun village for defeating his son in single combat, this sword is a representation of his half-blood heritage. Even though its edges are iced over and cut like the bitter winds of the arctic tundras, the core of the blade, all the way through the length of the sword is warm to the touch. For all intensive purposes, it is a massive sword that inflicts wounds with a cutting edge and its ice bound strength. *'Weapon Expertise II (Greatswords) (Uncommon):' Being able to carry a sword and knowing how to use it defines great swordsmen. Murdok can not only wield his terrible sword: he knows how to use it just as well. *'Arctic Aura (Uncommon):' Murdok has gained one of the many traits from his frost giant lineage. When entering battle, Murdok can create a snowstorm surrounding his immediate vicinity, which follows him as he moves. The temperature plummets, ice and snow begins to build up, uncovered flames are snuffed, and the area takes on the qualities and traits of the far north. Anyone caught in this storm will be colder, and their movement will be reduced by half. Likewise, their vision is reduced greatly, only their immediate vicinity becoming apparent. However, this is only because it is in an environment not already snowing over. In the north, the effects of this ability are much worse. Instead of a simple snowstorm, a massive blizzard affects the vicinity, causing movement to be reduced to 1/4 its normal speed. Vision is akin to trying to look through a very thick fog. 'Linked Story Elements' Link, Link, Link